


Caramel: The Protector II

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [68]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Arthur videos Phillip laying on Caramel's tummy while Caramel licks his forehead. He either sends the vid to Eames or shows him after.





	

Eames had gone to the store with the kids, Briar Rose and Edward excited for a car trip so Arthur stayed home with Phillip and the pups.

There were no rules about the dogs being on the furniture. Eames was super lenient about it but they were well trained dogs nonetheless. They obeyed commands, they never ran anywhere and they always watched over the children. Especially Caramel.

Caramel having been a stray that fortunately wandered into Eames’ yard, was always grateful to his family. He had a warm bed and a room with a little girl who adored him and pet him all the time. He had plenty of food and water, a playmate; several playmates in fact and a family that snuck him treats without the others knowing about it. While Woody was Phillip’s nap partner, Caramel was his protector. He made sure Phillip didn’t bump into corner, he allowed him to grab onto his sides, his legs, his head as he balanced himself. He made sure when they were outside, that he never wandered towards open gates or tripped into holes that he and Woody sometimes dug. He ran after balls that Phillip threw and when a stranger was near, he stood alert at his side until he got the okay that the stranger was safe.

That afternoon, when Eames went out with the kids, Caramel napped on the couch, Woody in his bed while Arthur carried Phillip upstairs to change him. When he came back downstairs, he picked up the laundry from the laundry room and set his youngest on the couch beside him so he could fold some clothes as he waited.

Phillip was only still for a moment before crawling over to Caramel, seeing the pup asleep on his back, legs up in the air as he snored lightly. He woke when he felt Phillip crawling on him, then settling on his big chest. Arthur had watched as Phillip settled down and he thought of snapping some pictures, until he saw Caramel wagging his tail. He switched to video and watched as Caramel looked at Phillip, his little fist curled up and settled comfortably on the pup. Arthur was never more glad that he had taken video when Caramel licked the top of Phillip’s head, the little boy bursting out into giggle and Arthur smiled brightly.

Eventually, Arthur had to pick up Phillip to get him something to eat and to put away the laundry and when Eames came home with the kids, Woody and Caramel ran over to them. Woody kept sticking his head in the bags to see what was in them and Caramel ran out to help Eames, trotting back inside carrying a mostly empty canvas bag. Briar Rose and Edward each carried a bag to help and Eames brought in the last one, closing the door behind him. Arthur said hello to everyone, taking a few bags from Eames before kissing him and then they began the process of putting everything away.

As the kids helped take everything out of the bags, Arthur showed Eames the video he took of Phillip and Caramel.

“Oh my God, that is adorable…look at him. He’s as happy as Phillip is.”

Arthur nodded and smiled and Eames’ smile kept getting bigger. When the video was over, Eames said,

“Send that to me.”

“I will.”

Eames thanked him and after they finished putting away the groceries, Eames sat down with Caramel and pet him a little, sneaking him a treat before dinner.


End file.
